


Coldest Lust

by Nubivagant22



Category: Rivamika - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Badass Mikasa Ackerman, Bloodlust, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Gift Exchange, Knights - Freeform, Lust at First Sight, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Not Related, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Werewolves, Witches, alternative universe, mature-rivamika, necromancer - Freeform, rivamika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nubivagant22/pseuds/Nubivagant22
Summary: Levi Ackerman and Mikasa Ackerman never really liked the creature they are and they're in pain for all their loved ones death.Unintentionally they hate each other but due to an evil force they have to meet and who knew their blood will boil once they lay an eye on each other!?If you hasn't found your perfect match yet, it means you have to wait for another thousand years...
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman & Levi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. I'm a Witch!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All Rivamika fans to celebrate your Halloween](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+Rivamika+fans+to+celebrate+your+Halloween).



On a beautiful sunny day, while the first ray of light touched a girl with a skin as bright as an angel in a painting with raven-black hair, Mikasa opened her eyes to gentle voice calling for her.  
“Mikasa, wake up…wake up…”  
And as soon as she opened her eyes the white silky curtain stopped dancing in the air. Every morning she woke up like that with a sound of ocean wave coming through her window.  
Mikasa- Eren, Armin, wake up, we’ll be late for work…I prepared your breakfasts.  
Armin- Good morning Mikasa, you’re early as usual…  
He walked out of his room, dressed for work and ready to leave but as usual, Eren was still asleep so it was Mikasa’s job to go and wake him up not as gentle as the first try.  
She stepped into his room and pulled away his dark curtains and the sun spread on his face the moment she did which woke him up.  
Eren- Hmm…Mikasa…Why do have to be so cruel?  
Mikasa- It’s 7:30 Already and if you be late once again Mr. Smith will fire you for good. Come on, take a bath and you can eat your breakfast in the car.  
Eren scratched his head and headed to the bathroom groaning for how much he need to sleep more because he didn’t sleep the whole night.  
Eren- How can you wake up so early?  
Mikasa- I don’t know Eren, spirits wake me up with a kiss on my cheek because I keep my window open.  
Eren- You are not funny!  
Armin- Haha…I can’t believe he actually opens his eyes only to protest with your fantasies you found a very effective solution for waking him.  
Mikasa- It’s not a solution, it’s just what happens every morning.  
Armin- Yeah sure…It’s good that you believe these stories even to this very day, I lost it ever since I entered high school and met science and physic.  
Mikasa- Not believing in fairy tales is what made you a great scientist.  
Armin- If what you say is true then Eren is a genius.  
Mikasa- He might be but he just doesn’t wanna show it. By the way, congratulation, I heard you’re getting promoted.  
Armin- Yeah I know but I’m not really comfortable with it; I mean until last week it was Hange the head scientist but now it’s going to be my job?  
Mikasa- She quit her job, it has nothing to do with you and you deserve this position whether she works there or not.  
Every Morning Mikasa and Armin had small chat together while Eren took a shower and then they’d attend their work at “Freedom Research Center” where all new theories and genetic manipulation were getting tested.  
Armin was the President assistant and about to get promoted as Hange, the head scientist, quit her job, Mikasa was Director of Security department and manager of Employees; Eren was working at document organization and archive.  
Their company was for pure research on almost everything. From Technology to Genetic and space science. It was none governmental organization but since it was an essential researches there, government wouldn’t stop it. 

-At work- 

Mikasa- Good morning Mr. Smith.  
Erwin- Good Morning Mrs. Ackerman, please bring me the Table of scattered energy in the atmosphere for past 10 years and this week. Mr. Arlert bring my coffee at my office I need to discuss something with you and Mr. Yeager…I hope the report I asked yesterday is ready by now.  
Eren- Yes Sir, I’ll bring it in an hour.  
Mikasa- Sir do you need me to make an approximation of each year?  
Erwin- That would be great.  
After that Armin followed Erwin to his office and when the door closed behind him suddenly Eren grabbed her sleeve and stopped her before she leaves.  
Eren- Err…Mikasa do you have an hour?  
Mikasa- Wha…please don’t tell me you haven’t prepared the report yesterday.  
Eren- Haha…You guessed right, can you perhaps help me out?  
Mikasa- Of course but I have a very big task right now. What was your reason this time?  
Eren- Hmm, do you remember the girl with blonde hair at archive?  
Mikasa- Yeah Historia, What about her?  
Eren- Well she asked for help yesterday to organize some files on the computer in archive room and… well it took us more time than we…  
Mikasa- You hooked up with her? Eren! I thought we talked about this, Security cameras will get you and if I keep deleting them we all will be in trouble…huh who am I kidding. Fine I’ll help you out but let me bring last decade files from archive…  
Eren- I’ll bring them for you, as a small repay?!  
Mikasa- I’d appreciate that but would you mind not make out with her on your way?  
Eren- pfft…Of course you I wouldn’t do it two days in a row with one girl!  
And as Eren ran to the elevator Mikasa whispered “I’m afraid I know you do!”

-Erwin’s office-

Armin- Here Sir, your coffee. I finished the result of geology department of recent atmosphere changes…  
Erwin- Armin, there’s an important thing I need to ask you. You know Hange quit her job last week and I’m sure you’re the next head after her.  
Armin- Yes sir, I appreciate the opportunity but, to be honest I can’t get this bothersome feeling that the last weeks’ atmosphere energy changes is the reason she quit.  
Erwin- As I expected your quick to catch. It is the reason and she had to go find the source by herself and because it might take month for her to find it she suggested that she temporary quits her job. She suggested you herself to take after her job.  
Armin- oh now I see, but what is the big deal about it? Things like that happens all the time, well we never had a big one like this but if it was an outer threat we would recive other signals.  
This time Erwin only smiled which was very rare for his serious character and took a sip on his cup.  
Erwin- You might be right…anyway I’ll announce your promotion before lunch, Oh and please call Mrs. Ackerman to my office on your way.  
Armin nodded and went right to Mikasa’s office but she wasn’t there so the next place to look for her was at Eren’s desk.  
Armin- What are you doing here? Where’s Eren?  
Before she answers Armin shook his head and answered himself.  
Armin- He made you do his job again? Mikasa you must stop doing this! He has to learn to do his job.  
Mikasa- You know if I don’t do it you’ll be the one doing it for him so…  
Armin- Huh…Well never mind, I’ll take it from here, you go to Mr. Smith’s office he asked for you.

_Erwin’s Office-

Mikasa- Mr. Smith? You asked for me?  
Erwin- Oh yes Mikasa, come in.  
Mikasa walked inside and closed the door cause when Erwin wanted to talk with Mikasa it was definitely a matter of security of a confidential report.  
Erwin- What I’m going to ask might be strange to you but forget about it if you couldn’t understand it.  
Mikasa nodded and even the tone he had made he nervous and she had a strange feeling that it’s one the most important moments in her life that’ll change it.  
Erwin- The day we received a report of a large amount of released energy in the middle of Sahara Desert, didn’t you feel anything at that time?  
What he asked as she sensed earlier, was life changing for her because it was exactly what happened to her. Not just this incident, but every time a large unknown amount of energy has been released in somewhere on earth she would feel there was an unknown battle between some creatures or that the spirit of those who are dead are visiting. But every time she pointed out that, everyone would make fun of her for pretending to be special or different, even once Eren said “If you meant to be a wizard, Hogwarts would have sent you a letter long time ago!” that is why she just said:  
Mikasa- I…I really don’t know what you mean sir…I mean, It’s not like my sixth sense is strong enough to predict them.  
Mikasa wasn’t looking in his eyes and he tone was slightly different. For people around her, she was pretty good in lying and hiding it but Erwin wasn’t a normal person to begin with and though he didn’t hear exactly what he was waiting for but he got his answer.  
Erwin- Alright as I said forget what I just asked, I’ll wait for the report I asked.

-Night-

The day ended with a normal routine except for Armin’s promotion and that Eren said he’s going on a date with archive girl, Historia. Eren wasn’t a type to date, more like a one stand man.  
Mikasa was all alone in their apartment because Eren insisted to take Armin with him to a bar and set him up with a girl to celebrate his promotion. They asked Mikasa too but she declined.  
She actually enjoyed being alone in the apartment. She had a spot at the window to sit and let her legs hang from the edge and drink a tea while she’s staring at bright city image and the tree branches covering part of it.  
Sometimes when she closed her eyes she could feel that she’s hearing voices talking to her just like every morning that wind wakes her up.  
She was chilling and thinking of her boss sudden question and wondered if it was better to tell the truth.  
In fact, despite of working at the most famous science organization in the world, Mikasa still believed in fantasy. She believed in Witches and Vampires and werewolves, creatures’ human didn’t believe. Part of it was because of her mother’s bed time stories but the rest of it was for all her so called paranormal experiences.  
-Do you want a guest?  
Mikasa freaked out of the unexpected but familiar voice talking and she was about to fall from the 20th floor but a hand caught her and prevented her fall.  
\- Wow, easy it’s me! Sorry I had no idea it scares you to death!  
Mikasa- Hange? Whe…what the fuck are you doing here?! How did you come inside?  
Hange- Um…I think you’d better sit down on a chair or couch before I tell you, or show you!  
Mikasa turned on the lights and as soon as she turned to see Hange she flinched of the shock of what she was witnessing!  
Hange- Haha… Hello! So do you know what I am?  
Mikasa- Yo…you…your ears and…your body…you are…a wer…  
Hange- Ok I’m a werewolf! Yay!  
Mikasa- Bu…how…. why? how did you…  
Hange- sit down and I explain everything ok?  
Mikasa followed her order like a robot and sat on the couch and Hange did the same and sat right in front of her.  
Hange- Oh boy, I prepared a very good speech for you but I seem to forget all of it! Well let me introduce myself and some other people you might know! As you see I’m a werewolf and I can transform my ears to look like humans, Erwin is also a werewolf and some of our other staff. You probably know already why we hide ourselves but if I want to make it short is basically because Human doesn’t believe us and they do terrible things if they find out but we need each other even if your kind rejects us so here we are!  
Mikasa couldn’t still believe what she was hearing and seeing but it was strange because that was all she always knew and believed and after all Hange explained to her there was only one question on her mind.  
Mikasa- Why are you telling me?!  
Hange- Wow! You go right to the point! Well you see, there’s been a situation and…ugh how am I suppose to tell you…you are different too! I mean you’re still a human but a different kind of human…oh whatever…You are a witch!  
Mikasa- What?! I’m a what?  
Hange- A witch!  
Mikasa burst in laughter after a moment passed. And it shocked Hange cause Mikasa was one of those poker faces in her life and seeing her laugh was freaking her out.  
Mikasa- Hange, to be honest I always felt you are weird and abnormal but to come all the way here and tell me I’m a witch…  
Hange- First of all, ouch! Second I’m not joking and I wouldn’t have come all the way here if I, I mean all of us didn’t need your help.  
Mikasa- What are you blabbering about? My help because I’m a witch? Tell me, if I am a witch then why I didn’t know about it?  
Hange- Because no one ever taught you to be a one! But even now you are using your magic! You can hear whispers of spirits and you can feel things about to happen before they do! What do you think is the reason, your sixth sense?! No you are a witch and oh let’s not forget the fact that you can understand me right now!  
Mikasa- Understand you? Why wouldn’t I?  
Hange- Because I’m in my wolf shape right now thus, I’m speaking in wolf language as you are!  
Mikasa- I’m not! And well many people van hear voices and sense things before they happen that’s not a reason for me to be a witch!  
Hange- Ugh…I really hoped I wouldn’t have to use this method but...eh whatever.  
In a blink of an eye, Hange lifted Mikasa and threw her out the window! Mikasa screamed and even punched Hange but she threw her out any way.  
It took only 3 seconds for her to realize what just happened to her.  
Mikasa- What!? Am I? am I floating?  
She never hit the ground but she stopped about 1 meter before she fell.  
Hange- See? I don’t think ordinary human can really do that!  
Mikasa was shocked and thought for a moment she thought she might hit the ground if she looks down but she didn’t, instead she shouted.  
Mikasa- How the hell am I suppose to land?  
And instantly she landed smoothly on her feet.  
Mikasa- What the fuck?!  
Hange- Yeah, you can use any spell by just thinking of what you want! If you come up here I explain the rest to you!  
She was shouting but in her human form cause watching a wolf hanging of a window roaring wasn’t something a normal person can take.  
Mikasa was wondering again how to go up again and right after she teleported in the middle of the apartment.  
Hange- Nice! You’re a fast learner, so where were we? Oh so now that you accepted that you are a witch I must add this that you’re not just an ordinary one!  
Mikasa- Excuse me? Being a witch is strange enough and now you’re telling me there’s more?  
Hange- Yes exactly! There are three kinds of witches and wizards….

Hange took her time to explain everything to her about Witch and Wizards world. That generally there are three type. 1-The White witch 2-Cunning folks 3-Necromacer  
There are five type of them and each of them has one specialty but they all can use all kind of spells. There are “Herbal witches”- “Augury Witches”- “Elemental Witches” –“Crystal Witches”.  
Mikasa- Ok I get it, their names kinda says what are their specialty but what is the white witch and necromancer?  
Hange- You see, as much as we have lots of Cunning folks all around the world but, every 1000 years or even more, there will be only one “White Witch” and every time when there is a White witch, there comes a Necromancer.  
Mikasa- So if I’m no ordinary witch then…  
Hange- You are a White Witch.  
Mikasa- what is so special about me and a necromancer?  
Hange- A white witch is a pure and angelic witch and she can talk with spirits from the spirit realm and she’s the most capable witch among all while necromancer is the pure evil who can summon the devil itself and has the control of any creature he wants.  
Mikasa- If a white witch is so great and powerful then why a necromancer exists?  
Hange- Because good would mean nothing if there is no evil. Unfortunately, history has been lost and lacks the part about white witches and necromancer’s battles but it’s a white witch’s responsibility to keep away necromancer of going wild and destroy everything which is now you.  
Mikasa- But if I am already a white witch, then where is the necromancer?  
Hange- This is why we finally decided to tell you the truth about you, we think recants problem in world including civil wars and natural disasters are caused by necromancer and we can’t find he or she unless you look for it.  
Mikasa- Then do what?  
Hange- Then you will unite all witches, us, werewolves and vampires to fight against necromancer and its army of dead.  
Mikasa- But I have no idea what is witchcrafts and all!  
Hange- Don’t worry about that… I know people that can help you learn it but I’m sure you already know enough.  
Mikasa and Hange talked until Eren and Armin came back from their late night celebration.  
They didn’t really realize how shocked Mikasa is because they were both drunk and Mikasa decided to tell them everything when the next morning they were sober. But what she never thought of and even sensed was that the good night she bid to them was the last time they were breathing.  
The next morning none of them woke up and when she appeared on their bed what she saw was trace of blood stretched to the window and terrified faces they had before their blood drained out their bodies.  
Mikasa never cried and never screamed on their bodies she only stared at the bite trace on their neck as she swore to herself to kill the vampire who did this before she kills necromancer.


	2. He is a Vampire!

Mikasa tried her best after Eren and Armin’s death to best in all kind of spells and potions making to become worthy of the name of the White Witch. Hange and Erwin helped her as much as they could and she got to meet some witches to help and teach her. Hange also showed her the enormous library in werewolf’s base deep in the woods and Mikasa got to learn so much about the new world she just discovered. Some of great White Witches and Wizards was there and many legends about Vampires and werewolves’ quarrels. The myth of how white witches made peace with necromancers before. There also was a story about the last White Wizard who fell in love with a vampire girl but the story had no ending. And there was no report of what happened to them or the white wizard.  
Mikasa didn’t really care about it because at the moment she hated all vampires even those who had nothing to do with her friend’s death.  
Once Erwin and Hange asked for her help to find the Necromancer she refused.

Mikasa- I won’t rest until I find out which monster dared to kill Eren and Armin.  
Hange- But Mikasa, Necromancer is a threat to all creatures and if we don’t find out who it is in time….  
Mikasa- I don’t care! This happened right after I realized what I am and a vampire did this, someone killed them to hurt me and I know it in my bones that if I reach the bottom of this, Necromancer is standing at the end of it.  
Erwin- Then we shall help you. Hange quit her job to follow the Necromancer’s traces and you can do the same to find that person.

-6 Month later-

It was autumn and the forest was covered with yellow and orange leafs. Mikasa had an old book in her hand and her tablet to tag the location of some suspicious vampires while she was lying under a hundred years old tree.  
She’s been interrogating every runaway vampires and those who might’ve been in touch with the necromancer but there was no progress in her search, neither for Necromancer nor for the murderer.  
She fell asleep after a while and had the exact same dream she had since she was 10.  
Hange came to look for her and tell her about what she found. It was surprising for Hange to see she’s asleep and right when she tried to call her name to wake her up Mikasa suddenly jumped of her seat.  
Hange- wow easy!  
Mikasa- Ugh it’s just you…I thought someone called me right now.  
Hange- Well I was about to! Anyway, what’s wrong? You look like you saw a ghost!  
Mikasa- It’s nothing just a stupid dream I had since I was 5, it was like a nightmare but now...  
Hange- Now what?  
Mikasa- Now I just wanna know why am I having such a strange feeling about it...I... feel like it’s a memory but It can’t be cause I’m always at the same age as I am now, even when I was just a kid  
Hange- It might be about what will happen in the future, don’t forget that you are a White Witch and you can see a glimpse of future events. So what do you see?  
Mikasa- Well I don’t know if it really holds any meaning but, I’m at a pond and its night, the moon is full and sky is clear, I’m wearing a dress which is unusual cause I don’t like to wear one and it’s all black and my shoulders stands out too much, I don’t know really why am I there but then, a man comes out of the shadows among the trees and calls my name. I... I don’t remember his face, whenever I wake up it vanishes of my mind but his eyes, they’re ash-blue and very, very bright...enchanting! He comes to me and I say “it’s a shame all the good things in this world are forbidden.” And then...then...  
Mikasa stopped there and seemed like she’s unable to tell the rest. She was all red.  
Hange- And then?  
Mikasa- It’s doesn’t matter, just forget it!  
Hange- Hey, hey, hey! Come one tell me, don’t be shy! Does this mysterious man do a romantic gesture?  
Mikasa- What?!  
Hange- Does he?  
Mikasa- Well...he grabs me and then kisses me, very…pa… passionately.  
Hange- Oh my! Then what? Don’t stop at the good part!  
Mikasa- And I wake up, always at the same scene.  
Hange- Ugh what a buzz killer...well sorry I really have no idea what it might mean but that reminds me of someone which is very odd.  
Mikasa- Why is that?  
Hange- You see; I just came by to tell you about him!  
Mikasa- Him? Who is it?  
Hange- He’s probably the only one who can help you find the murderer vamp you’re looking for.  
Mikasa- It’s a very great news! but… what’s wrong with your expression?  
Hange- He’s a Vampire and he’s your relative!  
Mikasa- Cut the crap Hange, I don’t accept a fucking vamp help and I have no relative!  
Hange- Hear me out! Damn your personality doesn’t say a word about a kind hearted White witch! Ok here’s the thing; you are an Ackerman right?  
Mikasa- You just realized that?  
Hange- No! What I’m trying to say is that Ackermans used to be very famous, there’re legends about them too! Did you know you are one of those lost blood lines in this family? I can’t tale you all story right now but those were a very special humans and if they transformed in either a Witch, Vampire or even a Werewolf, they’d been purest ones. Just like you, you’re not just a witch, you are the White Witch! The purest kind of witches.  
Mikasa- Great! It’s good to have another factor of peculiarity in my resume! I’m a human who is a witch and not only I’m not any kind of Witch but also I’m a weird human kind as well!  
Hange- Stop nagging about being one of a kind! There are many creatures out there like that including your vampire relative “Count Levi Ackerman” the greatest and strongest vampire ever existed! 

-In Erwin’s dorm-

Mikasa- I still don’t get it; why do I need his help? I thought you two wanted to help me.  
Erwin- It’s not that we don’t want to help you but we can’t. Werewolves and Vampires don’t get along well and our sources aren’t enough in their realm.  
Hange- He’s the best option you have right now and remember this that because he’s the master of all vampires in the world, there’s not a single issue related to vampires he doesn’t know of.  
Mikasa- How can you be so sure he is not the one who did this? If we’re related and we’re both some kind of ridiculous royalty, maybe he wants to hurt me and prevent me of becoming the strongest force.  
Erwin- Though vampires don’t really enjoy alcohol because of their physical structure but they drink the blood of human with alcohol if they’re devastated. But nothing about vampires applies for Levi.  
Mikasa- Do have any point with this analyze?  
Hange- What Erwin is trying to say is that Levi is a picky eater and he never dries out the blood of human with alcohol!  
Mikasa had no choice but to accept what they suggested. She has waited for more than six months and she was getting tired of searching. The worst part was that Necromancer’s movements has been getting more and more dangerous that even humans began to notice there’s something wrong.  
Mikasa- Where can I find him?  
Erwin- I sent you his location. He’s in France. He owes me one so I’ll call to inform him of your visit.

-3 Days later- France- Middle of Corsica Island-

Mikasa finally arrived at the location Erwin sent her and it lead her on the top of a heel with the view of the sea. Though it was the ending days of autumn but still the sun shining brightly there didn’t seem to be a very proper place for any vampire to live.  
Mikasa- Where the fuck am I? this can’t be right, not the sun and most definitely not the availability to any human bei…  
Mikasa was frustrated and mad at Erwin for thinking he stood her up but suddenly something accrued to her. That now a day, human isn’t aware of these creature’s existence and all of them been hiding in the shadows.  
Mikasa- Maybe I shouldn’t look at it as a human but a witch…  
Then she covered her mouth and whispered the revealing spell for a possible mansion there and then blow on her palm like she’s blowing a feather off her hand.  
A dark circle appeared in front of her and a sound of thunder with drops of water touched her face. what she was looking at was like a movie playing on a screen, very clear and loud but this one was real.  
Mikasa wasn’t sure that if it’s her curiosity or her need for help that encouraged her to step inside the gate she opened but she did anyway.  
The rain was pouring like a shower, and the whole sky was covered with rain clouds and everything looked exactly the same as the heel she’s been wandering a minute ago except for the castle in front of her eyes. She checked her phone to make sure of the location but she has no reception and there was noise on her screen. That was the place she’s been looking for sure so she entered the gateway. There was no guard at the door and the door wasn’t sealed or locked as well, it was just heavy. For Mikasa she pushed one side of the double door and entered with not much trouble.  
Her cloth was soaked and same goes to her hair. Her hair stuck to her forehead, her sneakers and pants were dripping and her thin red top was revealing everything underneath including her black bra.  
Not long after she stepped in, two men jumped to capture her with their sharp fangs and orange eyes but she kicked the first and punched the second one. It didn’t end there as this time 4 more joined them to hunt her down and with her physical strength and some of the new spells she learned she stopped them. All until a roar sound shouted “Stop”  
Right after a man with black hair and white skin appeared out the shadows. His hair was tied neatly behind his head and a white, shiny neck tie he was wearing with his black suit stood out. The moment she laid and eye on him and caught his eyes she shivered in the sense of nostalgia.  
-Tch, I think I taught all of you how to control your thirst in blood.  
The man in front of her with no doubt was the man Hange and Erwin told her bout. “Levi Ackerman” master of all vampires and the man who shares the same blood as her, and none of them seemed to be able to stop checking out the other from head to toe and as for Levi, he kept his gaze somewhere close to her chest.  
Mikasa- You must be Levi. Nice way of welcoming your guests.  
Petra- Watch your tongue missy, Don’t you know who are you talking to?  
Levi- Easy Petra, I expected as much from an Ackerman White Witch.  
As Levi revealed her identity, everyone backed off and whispered among themselves. Some were stressing out the name of Ackerman and others the name of White Witch.  
Mikasa- You’re not as grand as everyone talk about shorty!  
Levi- And you’re not as gentle and kindhearted as rumors says brat!  
The tension between them was so high that no one dared to breath a word but then someone from the crowd around them jumped to tackle her. He was so fast that no one could possibly stop him. He even surprised Mikasa and made her defenseless but even faster than him, Levi jumped in the air and kicked him away to the other side of the hall and this time the enchanting blue eyes of him turned blood-red. His fangs appeared and his coat that he was keeping on his shoulder fell on the ground.  
Apparently every single vampire there feared him in this state he’s been. Even the woman who was sticking to him was shocked and on her knees.  
Mikasa was just fascinated and impressed of how fast his elegance changed into being a fierce man.  
Levi- This scent you’re all dying to taste is forbidden from now till forever and if any of you think or dare to go against this rule, I’ll rip your hearts out and feed it to the rats.  
His words came out as cold as his skin and priced in Mikasa’s heart and no matter how freezing it was, it warmed her.  
Levi- You better cover yourself as much as possible and keep wearing that filthy scarf around your neck. Your blood scent makes my subjects hallucinate.  
Mikasa felt the urge to ask him “How about you?” but kept the thought to herself.  
She witnessed how his eyes returned to their original color and the way he wore his coat on his shoulder again.  
Levi- Petra, Show our guest to her room.  
Then he looked at Mikasa and checked her from head to toe once again.  
Levi- Erwin said you’d pay visit soon, rest for now and we’ll talk at the dinner.  
Before Mikasa can say a word he vanished.  
Petra- Come on...I don’t have all day to bear your scent!  
A note about Petra; Her vampire friends adored her for her nice personality and how kind she is for a vampire but her only weakness was her dear master, as long as everyone respected Levi, she’s fine with them but the moment someone did otherwise, she could rip out that person. As for Mikasa, not only she was rude to Levi but also controlling the urge to suck out her blood was troublesome for her.  
Petra showed Mikasa her room on the other side if the hall which was Levi’s room but right then, she had no idea.  
Petra- Here’s your room, you can use the bathroom and there’s also hot water. We don’t know what temperature is fine with human’s body so bear with it and be thankful. There’s also some cloth for you to change into.  
She closed the door behind Mikasa with a loud noise. Mikasa was irritated at first as so many vampires surrounded her and when Levi showed up her mind went blank. The man in front of her was the one in her dreams and for all her life she thought of him as her destined match. She didn’t know if she’s disappointed or relived after meeting him, all she was thinking about was his figure when he first appeared in front of her and a kiss they had in her dreams.  
Mikasa- Stop thinking about him! He’s just a blood thirsty vampire, nothing more. That stupid dream was just a warning to stay away from him and that’s all!

-Night-

After Mikasa took a hot bath and rested on the strangely comfortable bed, she wore one of the cloth in the wardrobe.  
They were all brand new and right her size, even underwears seemed to be her own and she wondered how possibly he could’ve prepared all of them for her.  
As Levi told her, she wore a black, long sleeves turtle neck sweater and a black fit leather pants with a matching boot. As for her scarf she would’ve wear it even if Levi wouldn’t have asked her to.  
Mikasa checked herself in the tall mirror and for the first time in her life she thought how attractive and sexy body she has!  
Mikasa- have I always looked like this? Even this morning?  
Her wet cloth was still at a corner and her red top next to her black bra reminded her of Levi’s eyes locked on her breaths.  
Mikasa- Pervert!  
But he wasn’t the only pervert in the morning as she kept staring at his ripped body’s line on his shirt!  
She shook her head and headed to the dining hall.  
The castle was enormous and unlike morning when she entered, it was empty.  
“Where the hell they all go?” she thought.  
At the dining hall, only wall lights were on and few candles on the table and it’s been set for two.  
Levi- despite your rude tone, your timing is good brat.  
Mikasa- Same goes for you little count. I didn’t know your kind can eat like humans.  
Levi- Not all of us can…don’t worry we have good chefs here. They have ancient recipes you can’t even imagine!  
Mikasa- Ancient… that means you’re a thousand years old, old man!  
Levi- a thousand and fifteen to be exact!  
She made a simple joke but to tease him but since it was true it got back right at her.  
He poured a glass of wine for her and offered to her.  
Mikasa- No I don’t drink…  
Levi- If you don’t want to wake up with fangs inside your throat just drink.  
When Mikasa stretched her hand to take the glass their hands touched but it didn’t seem to be a coincidence then he poured a glass for himself from a different bottle.  
She could tell it was blood. She always imagined it’ll bother her to see someone drinks blood but his gesture and the way he poured it, not only wasn’t disgusting but quite attractive and charming.  
Levi- Don’t stare at me like that, I don’t really enjoy this either.  
“Why?”  
Mikasa wanted to ask but once again her lips were sealed.  
Levi- I can’t believe Erwin wasted my debt to him over you.  
Mikasa- People can be generous toward each other and Erwin’s a good man.  
Levi- You don’t need to lecture me about human and favors they do for each other cause I’m a victim of one of them so just tell me what do you want?  
Right when she opened her mouth to say, their dinner came on servant’s hands and Mikasa could tell even in the peach dark that how painful it is for them to stay close to her. “Do they always go through hard time to control themselves?” she thought.  
They leaved as fast as they could and they were all alone again.  
Mikasa- One of your kind killed my friends, the only family left for me. I want to find who it was so I can go and deal with Necromancer after.  
Levi- Isn’t Necromancer more important than two stupid, wasted boys?  
Mikasa suspected Levi of being the one, but the details he knew was a proof. Her eyes turned white and jumped of her seat on the table and used her steak knife to point it at his heart.  
Mikasa- I knew it’s you…why did you do that? Are you Necromancer’s puppet? Did you do it just to kill my soul?  
Levi- Your shoes are making my table dirty…  
His tone was as cold as always thought he was frightened deep down as her eyes turned light-gray, almost white. He could feel her strength and all these thousand years he lived, he’s never met someone with this much power.  
Mikasa- I can rip out your heart and feed it to those rats you’re eager to feed.  
Levi- I know but then you’ll never know who was the murderer will you?  
Suddenly she calmed down and returned to her seat, As Levi kept fixing the table and cleaning the parts she stepped on he explained how he knew.  
Levi- As a curse of being a pure vampire, I can see a person’s deepest fear or sadness. Not a fancy power but it keeps me wary of dangers.  
Mikasa- It’s cowardly way of facing enemies…pfft…what the fuck is in this wine?!  
As she calmed down and sat on her seat, she took a sip on the wine Levi pored for her earlier but its taste was terrible.  
Levi- Don’t spit it out! For blood moon sake! It’s fortified with Allicin and makes your blood poisonous for people here.  
Mikasa- So you’re saying there’s garlic in this?  
Levi- Yes; somehow it is and makes your blood scent less tempting.  
Mikasa- I don’t need this to protect myself from your kind.  
Levi- Do as you please but I can’t save your ass all the time.  
Mikasa- You wish!  
Levi- Don’t push it witchy brat! I’m not as patient as I look.  
Mikasa didn’t want to really argue with him like that, she would usually stay quiet after bitchin a little but there was something about this man that they didn’t seem able to stop antagonizing each other.  
Levi- I’ll help you find the one who killed your little boyfriend and Necromancer as well but I have one condition.  
Mikasa- He’s not my boyfriend, he was the only one left in my life and Armin was my friend…  
Levi was drinking but her tone stopped him. He glanced at her and her teary eyes did the impossible to him, he shivered in cold! He did his best to keep the emotionless expression on his face and continued sipping on his glass.  
Levi- I don’t give a damn who they were to you, are you going to listen to my condition or not?  
Mikasa- I thought you’re doing a favor to Erwin.  
Levi- I already did, he asked me to meet with you and keep you safe and I did. Now I have one condition.  
Mikasa- You really are a vicious monster, playing with words…fine what is it?  
Levi- A drop of your blood.  
Mikasa- A drop? That’s all?  
Levi- What you prefer if I drain you out?  
Mikasa- Shut up, I just don’t understand what a drop will do for you.  
Levi- You don’t need to know.  
Mikasa- Fine, as long as you help me deal with them you can have as many drops as you want.  
They had their meal in peace, almost in peace…  
The door burst open and the vampire who wanted to tackle down Mikasa showed up at the door, he did want to get close but he didn’t go further as one step.  
Levi- What the Fuck is it now Jean?  
Jean- Your gusts…they’re here!  
Mikasa- Your what?  
Levi- Fuck! Is it that time of the year already?

-Next Morning- 

The beds in castle all were far too comfortable that even Mikasa with constant insomnia would fall deep asleep, lying on it and it made her wondering why do they have beds at all? Vampires don’t sleep!  
She took a shower in the morning and she knew that today, they’re going to find out more about the culprit. In the shower, the steam, filling the bathroom made breathing a little hard for her, but the suffocating air reminded her of the moment Levi jumped between her and the vampire that wanted to attack her, she was shortage for air back then too.  
She chose another outfit from her wardrobe. A blue sweater and ripped pair of jeans and wore the same boots she had last night and of course her scarf.  
The clock was showing 7 but for all thick curtains it didn’t look like it so she pulled over the 3-meter-tall curtain and the sun light burst inside her room. “Don’t they burn with this?” and she remembered that even yesterday though it was a rainy day and the sun wasn’t so bright no one was outside but after the dinner when she was doing to sleep she could hear the hustle and bustle of a human market in the day time. she closed the curtain again because though sun wouldn’t hurt her but she wasn’t a fan of too much light as well.  
She didn’t expect to have a breakfast in vampire’s base but once she opened her door the familiar irritated face of Petra hissed at her.  
Petra- You think dirtying your blood with garlic covers your scent and keeps you safe? You’re just as delicious as the second you stepped in here.  
Mikasa- Good morning to you too pumpkin head, and it wasn’t my idea but your crush.  
Petra- Master Levi? Listen white bitch! I don’t know why he’s so eager to keep you safe but whatever it is I kill you the moment you get a weird idea.  
Mikasa- Fuck off…  
Petra- Not that I like to stand close to you, he’s waiting for you at the breakfast.

-Dining hall-

Mikasa- I didn’t expect for bats to enjoy morning as much as other beasts!  
Levi- Well bats still are beasts and what beast wouldn’t have breakfast?  
He was wearing a simple black trousers and a white shirt but unlike yesterday he wasn’t wearing his neck-tie and his adam apple moved with every sip he took of his glass.  
Levi- what? Are you going to stare at me every time I’m having blood?  
His lips were slightly red with blood and he slightly licked his bottom lip. Mikasa gulped and cleared her throat.  
Mikasa- I thought you’re going to dress up for your guests.  
Levi- They’re not my guests, they’re some old farts coming here every year to brag about their hunts.  
As he was talking he pulled back the chair for her to sit and helped her sit.  
Levi- Apparently this place has been used for all these feasts and now I have to honor it… bullshit.  
Mikasa- Alright I get it! You really hate being a vampire…  
Levi had nothing to say, he really did hate being an immortal vampire but he never had another choice. He once thought of dying at a corner when he had the chance but that was exactly when Erwin saved his life. Levi decided back then to find a way to get rid of his immortality instead of dying.  
Mikasa- How long this stupid feast of blood takes? We have a deal to get to.  
Levi- I know, it only takes tonight... you will attend as my partner, Petra will prepare your outfit and...  
Mikasa- Wow, hold your breath, why should I attend? I’ll just stay in my room and...  
Levi- You still have this strong blood scent, it’s not safe for you to be alone in this enormous castle, if you walk beside me no one dares to get close...it’s better for me as well to keep those rat far from me...  
He whispered the last part to himself.  
Mikasa- what?  
Levi- Nothing...do you know how to dance?  
Mikasa- What!?  
She was caught of surprise and chocked on her tea.  
Levi- The hell is wrong with you keep asking what?  
Mikasa- Why would I dance? I’m not gonna be a part of your stupid traditions.  
Levi- Does it mean you don’t know how to dance?  
Mikasa- I do know but...  
Levi- Alright just as long as you don’t step on my foot...Petra?  
She walked in right after he called for her.  
Petra- What can I do for you sir?  
Levi- Help Mikasa to find an outfit she likes for the banquet and...  
Petra- What? She’s attending too? But she’s not a vampire and no one accepts to accompany her...  
Levi- She’ll attend as my partner.  
Petra- Yo...your pa...partner? But every year I... then what am I...  
Levi- I’m sure Oluo would gladly take your hand for this, I’m the only one who can control myself.  
Petra looked at Mikasa and her eyes turned orange, she was so close to attack her right away.  
Mikasa- Sorry carrot, it wasn’t my idea but don’t worry, He’s not my type.  
Petra- How dare you...  
Levi- For fuck sake Petra! Should I band you to attend as well?  
“As well?” Mikasa thought.  
Petra’s eyes turned back to normal, it seemed not attending and watch him from far was worse than being unable to be his partner.  
Petra- No sir, I’ll show her the way to dress up.  
Mikasa- Well I’m going back to my room and I don’t need anyone to help me dress up cause there be no dress, I hate dresses.  
Petra- It’s an official banquet you...  
Levi- Petra... Just be ready at 6 I don’t care for the rest.

-5 O’clock-Mikasa’s Room-

Mikasa- I’m getting this feeling that this shorty planned everything before I come here otherwise why there are so many dresses here? Pervert!  
She walked in the wardrobe, she really didn’t want to wear dress but one of them caught her eyes.  
“I think it doesn’t hurt to wear a dress just this once…” she thought and took out the dress and its accessory.

-6 O’clock-At Mikasa’s door-

Levi- Mikasa…What the hell are you doing? Come out right now…as early as I get there the sooner I ca…  
The door opened and Mikasa appeared at the door. In far future they both described that moment as “Breath taking” moment.  
Levi’s shiny blacked hair, slicked back of his head into a bun and he was wearing a bolero jacket with matching pants and they were all in black, the darkest black Mikasa has ever seen and only his skin and clean, bright neck-tie were in white. He was wearing a black cape with blood-red lining.  
Mikasa had never imagined to see a man look as charming and dashing as him but she wasn’t alone feeling that way.  
Levi was prepared to see Mikasa with boots and pants and even expected her to wear her scarf but a lady in front of him also was all in raven black dress with knee length box pleated skirt and sweetheart neckline. She also tied her hair back of her head and her long bangs framed her face. Levi was staring at her silver swan wing shape harness covering her shoulders up to her neck and it was bolding her milk white chest.  
As if they had a silent agreement, Levi offered his arm and Mikasa wrapped her hand around it.  
“She said she hates dresses, why she’s wearing one like this? And her scent right now…” Levi thought and took a deep breath and sniffed all her scent in. it was much stronger now that her hair was tied back and her heart was beating faster than ever.  
They arrived behind the door and waited for a guard to announce their arrival.  
When doors opened and they appeared to every man and woman sight, the ballroom fell in silence. Levi sensed most of their bloodlust and threw a “Tch” with irritation.  
“I can see all their eyes are turning orange… how disgusting they look with that color… it’s a good thing his eyes turns red…” Mikasa thought and flinched as she liked Levi’s eyes in his bloodlust station.  
Levi- It would’ve been really good idea if you could hide your scent it’s… it’s…  
Mikasa- Infuriating?  
Levi- Yeah something like that.  
Mikasa- Maybe a glass of that bitter wine can help.  
Levi- Maybe you should have cover all over your body like before.  
Mikasa- I thought it’s a formal event. Weren’t you the one suggested dress?  
Levi- I didn’t know you…that you…this dress…  
Another announcement saved Levi of finishing his sentence and announced Levi and his partner’s dance as the starter of the banquet.  
Mikasa- I really have to dance with you?  
Levi- You don’t have to be perfect, just don’t…  
Mikasa- You’ll wish if I stepped on your foot!  
The music began and while they were holding hands he stretched his and aggressively, she twirled back in his arms. The rhythm was smooth but somehow wild. Their bodies were too close, his cold air and her warmth kept making them both shiver in their spine. They were both imagining all they never experienced. A kiss, a tender touch, a peak of passion.  
Mikasa soon was soaking in sweat and Levi’s eyes kept moving between her lips and neck. His eyes turned red but she wasn’t afraid but more encouraged to drag her hand on his back, under his flying cape. She wrapped her bare leg around his waist, Levi then somehow threw her away but then before she completely parts of him, forced her to twirl back in his arms.  
The end of the music was close, Levi bent her by holding her body, pressed to his. Levi’s face was only an inch away of her lips, she could feel his cold breath on her skin and when he was at the verge of losing control the music stopped.  
The crowd stayed silent for about a minute as they did but the applause of the same, enchanted crowd parted them. Mikasa’s heart was on race with her breath and her hands were trembling with excitement. She didn’t know what would happen if he would go for a kiss. The lust they never had was overwhelming their souls.  
Mikasa couldn’t stand the thirsty eyes on her plus the man’s hand she was holding, shaking in hers.  
She ran toward the stair and hid herself in a balcony there. Right after she left, all high class vampires circled around Levi, some questioning if he brought her only to hunt her later and the rest wondering why would he let a human in an official gathering. Levi’s mind on the other hand was fixed on the balcony were her scent drew a line for him to follow. The only words he could perform was a call for his most capable assistant.  
Levi- Petra, take the lead…I’m leaving.  
Petra- But Sir there are some guest you must…  
Nothing could stop him of leaving toward the balcony, not even Necromancer.

-On the Balcony-

Mikasa sucked all the fresh air in her lungs and let the wind dry out all her sweat.  
“What am I doing? He’s not a human, he’s immortal and I’m…I’m going to wither and die… even thinking of him is wrong.” She was whispering to herself and tried to think of anything but Levi.  
Levi- You were right; I wish you would step on my feet.  
Mikasa didn’t return, she knew she’s all over red and she was afraid of his touch. “What if he finds out what I’ve been thinking?” she thought.  
Mikasa- Why did you left your guests? I think I’m far enough and they won’t be bothered by my scent… I’m sure your little girlfriend likes to have the second dance with you.  
Why did her chest throbbed thinking of Levi and Petra holding hands like they did? She wondered.  
Levi- She and my guests can survive this year without me.  
Mikasa turned to face him and he was far too close that when she turned around their bodies touched again.  
Mikasa- You… Your eyes they… they’re…  
Levi- Yes?  
He leant closer, he was breathing with heavy chest and it touched her rosy lips. Cold, and yet the most heartwarming sense.  
“Why my stomach is burning?” she thought and gulped heavily.  
Levi- Finish your sentence brat, I hate unfinished things.  
She couldn’t bear the fire burning inside anymore, her mind went blank and her muscles took the lead themselves and she parted her mouth to bite and peck a kiss on his iced lips. The shock of her moistened touch, froze the time and Levi’s fang appeared while he kissed her with all his might.  
She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and neck as she pressed her body to his. Her back hit the marble stone railing and lead her to sit on the slim space it had. Levi broke the kiss as he noticed the height of the valley underneath the balcony.  
Levi- You’ll fall…  
Mikasa- Will you catch me if I do?  
Her answer was Levi’s arms lifting her of the stone and laying her down on the floor before she can even blink. He was fast; the fastest creature in a thousand years.  
He ripped her dress off her chest, what was left of her dress was the harness, covering her shoulder and arms. Then she pulled his shirt out his pants.  
All their moves happened before they could process it in their minds. Mikasa blessed him with a smile and opened up his zipper at once. Her all over bare skin was surrounded with the cold floor under and Levi’s body on top. He kissed between her breasts and untied her hair at once then he kept going down until his face met her warmest part. She arched to him and crawled her fingers in his hair and messed his neat bun. He kissed her labials and wet them with his tongue. Levi was all over aroused, the feeling he never experienced and though his heart stopped beating a long time ago but he knew if he had it, it would be beating in his mouth. His hand crawled and squeezed her thighs as he immersed his tongue inside her. Mikasa screamed in a silent voice. Levi rose on his knees, pulling her up with him and as she opened up even more to his wet kisses, her eyes opened wide and clenched on his cape fabric under her hips. Mikasa- I…I was… going…. ugh…to say… ah...Levi. He let go of her thighs and put her back on the floor then looked up between her thighs and crawled up back to her face and grasped her hair, pulling it. Levi- I know… just shut up. His hardened bulge touched her wet clit, Mikasa’s hand found it and angled it to hers then in a second he penetrated inside her warmth.  
Mikasa mewled while he was exploring her walls inside her. Levi roared with her nails digging on his back.  
Mikasa spread her knees, wrapped them around his waist and pressed his body to hers.  
Levi’s eyelids trembled as his thrusts took a faster tempo. It wasn’t enough, for neither of them, she wanted to reach the climax and he was in pain to feel the same.  
Mikasa- Bite me…ta...take my blood... She left no place for argument and offered him her neck.  
Levi jabbed his fangs harshly and once her blood flooded in his mouth and his tongue licked, she gasped, her walls tightened and his penetration hurt her womb but the tighter she got the greedier he got. He was getting more aggressive and fast she almost screamed.  
Levi hummed in her neck "She's tasty, I want her all to myself...I want her forever." He thought.  
Her neck was stinging of his sharp teeth but it was arousing for her. "Does it always feel so nice for your blood draining out? I want to stay like this forever." She though.  
Mikasa- Le…Levi… that’s… I’m…  
She could feel her life was taking away from her and as she reached her orgasm he stopped because that was the moment he reached his climax.  
Levi took out his fangs and wiped the blood, drooling of his lip then he bent to lick the leftover blood on her neck.  
Mikasa- You almost killed me.  
Levi- You as well.  
Her touch warmed his body and his cold lust froze hers. They got to experience equality between them for few minutes and it was the best thing they both ever felt.


	3. We are one!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally The last chapter!  
> Mikasa and Levi realize that getting to know each other was written in their destiny and finally the string of fate put their hands in each other.

-Next Morning-Balcony-

The sun light showed up from behind the rock and woke Mikasa up.   
She opened her eyes and for a second she didn’t know where she is but she had the most beautiful view in front of her eyes, the orange and yellow hills, birds chirping sound mixed with the blue mist and the ray of sun running towards it.   
Mikasa tended to sit to have a better view but some strong force kept her down.  
Levi- Shshsh...let’s watch the sun rise.  
It was Levi’s hand hugging her from behind and just then she noticed his black cape covering her and all that happened last night.  
Mikasa- Were you sleeping? I thought Vampires don’t sleep.  
Levi- We don’t, I just…I just spent the night here…  
Mikasa smiled to the view as Levi loosed his hand, she wrapped the cape around her shoulders and sat straight.  
Mikasa- You know all those beds made me confused.  
Levi- Sleeping is not the only purpose for beds.  
She didn’t get what he meant and before she asks what he means she blushed and looked away.  
Levi was wearing just his pants and his bright top was naked. Mikasa knew he’s in a good shape but in the dawn and the aesthetic setting he was beyond her imagination. Right when the sun showed up she suddenly snapped out of her thoughts.  
Mikasa- Wait Levi, you should go back inside right now… the sun, you get…  
Levi- It’s fine, the light won’t reach here.  
Mikasa- How do you know it’s…  
She paused but then his determination made her realize it’s not a first time he does this.  
Mikasa- Do you miss it? Being human again…  
Levi- To miss something you must remember it, I forgot how it feels a longtime ago.  
Mikasa looked at the sun that now was up the hills, he was right, the light wasn’t touching the balcony.  
She usually suffered insomnia and used to spend the night until sun comes up but it was always through her window and for the crowd of tall buildings it was hard to experience it like that. “Looks like he’s not the only one forgetting how it feels to be human.” She thought. Mikasa looked at her dress, ripped apart and tossed at the corner.   
Mikasa- How am I supposed to get back inside like this?  
Levi got up and picked up his shirt and gave it to her with her bra and panties. Mikasa took it off his hand and this time, her neck and ears were all reddened. Though she was the one who ripped his shirt and took off his pants but she was embarrassed as her bra was hanging from his hand with a little smirk at the corner of his lips.  
Levi- Use these and the cape, we’re under my room and once we get there you can run to your room with no bother.  
Mikasa snatched her underwears off his hand and tried to put them on under the cape under Levi’s incessant gaze.  
Mikasa- And How we should get to your ro…  
Right when she was done with wearing what she had, Levi picked her up in an instant and jumped on the marble railing.  
Mikasa- Wha…What are you doing?  
Levi- Just hold on tight.  
And with that Mikasa wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder,   
He took a leap and jumped up. For a Human they can jump mostly 2 meter but for a vampire, for Levi, he could jump up to 8 meter and without extra weight to carry, even 10. Thus, his room balcony ain’t so hard!  
Mikasa could see the valley, vanishing as they were flying up. It was like a never ending hole and to her own surprise, she wasn’t afraid of falling at all. Somehow she knew Levi’s not gonna let her fall, just like the night he held her tight.  
He landed smoothly on his balcony and put her down. Mikasa was still holding him and the cape fell off her shoulder. Levi also was still holding her.  
“Was I always taller than him?” She thought.   
Eren was taller than her and most of the men at her work as well. Just Armin was a little bit shorter than her and because of that she used to think that’s the reason he’s not hanging out with girls as much as Eren and other boys. But ever since she met Levi, although she noticed his short height but she never noticed how taller she is, he was even shorter than Armin. Instead she gets bothered by his height, for the first time she hated how tall she was.  
Levi- We’re here brat, you can let go now.  
Mikasa- Same for you.  
They both released their grip. Levi kept his gaze on her crossed legs as she was trying to stretch down the shirt. “She has really bright and nice legs…” he thought and knew his eyes are getting red again.  
Levi- Your room is right on the other side of the hall…go ahead… no one bothers you on the way.  
She knew, the first day of her arrival he strictly ordered that no one is allowed there as long as she’s staying.  
Mikasa literally ran to her room but it didn’t stop her to look around his room. It was identical to hers but much simpler and with colder shades. Everything was neatly set in their places and the level of its cleanness was way above average.  
She never tried to imagine a Vampire’s room but the room she was passing by was fit to her imaginations.  
Levi didn’t turn back to look at her until he heard the door sound and when he turned to see if she’s left, she looked back at the same time. there’s a saying that if the man or woman you’re leaving behind looks back means he or she has the same thoughts as you and for them in was mutual feeling that they were beginning to like each other.

-At Mikasa’s Room- 

As soon as the hot water touched her skin, she realized how cold she was and it loosened her stiffened muscles. As Mikasa was massaging her neck and shoulder the part that Levi bit throbbed. He dug his fangs so deep that she could almost feel the void they left on her neck but it wasn’t bleeding anymore.   
All memories rushed back to her while she was caressing her wound and she touched her belly. Once he was done last night she thought all her body is gonna hurt but except for the little cramp in her shoulders. She shook off the thoughts out of her head and walked out the shower.   
Mikasa- I think I spent too much outside, my body is still cold.  
She picked up her usual style clothing but once again, the result surprised even herself. She picked a gray palazzo pants with a black, mid sleeves black sweater. The surprising part was her pants that looked like skirt!  
Mikasa tied a pony tail behind her head and her bangs framed her face. she put her hands in her pocket and checked out herself.  
Mikasa- It’s actually not the worst look I ever had!  
Once she left the room to join whatever was waiting for her outside, she had forgotten all about her shabby, red scarf.

-Levi’s Room-

In more than the thousand years that Levi lived as a vampire and even before, when he was still a human, he never had the chance to take a woman.  
You might think isn’t a thousand year enough to find a woman to spend a night? But Levi hated his reality so much that he couldn’t imagine to turn someone into something like him and among the vampires, he couldn’t bare another creature like him close. All his hatred aside, he once thought that one day if he trembled for someone, he would go all the way with her no matter what she might be. Levi hoped for the white witch to appear before something happens and he dies so he can be a human again but he never expected that the one he’ll tremble for will be the white witch herself!   
“It’s not that why I lost control with her, she’s ain’t the first trying to seduce me, it’s just that I might not be able to keep her.”  
Once Mikasa left his room he thought of it. In fact, he’s been thinking about it since she fell asleep. He knew what he was feeling was too soon to be called “Love” but more an interest and lust he had for her. He never met a woman like her and no one ever dared to defy him, curse him and keep up with his temper.  
After all these years he was coming to realization that Petra will be his only choice and closest to the one he had in mind but, 25 years ago a large energy filled the atmosphere and even humans felt it and that day was the day Mikasa got born and Levi knew he will find the chance to meet her and asks for a drop of her blood, no matter the cost.  
*knock-knock*  
Levi- What?  
Petra- Sir, your guests are waiting.

-The main hall- 

Mikasa walked through the hall she first entered and this time there were no hungry vampire to attack her so she took her time to check every details on the ceiling and floor. There’s been a huge, round painting like Da Vinci’s art style. It’s been in two different shades, the outer circle was dark and creepy and the smaller circle in the middle was in bright colors.   
In the middle part there’s been 4 different creature standing, a Human, a werewolf, a witch and a Vampire. They all had somewhat, smile on their faces and in front of each one of them their characteristic elements were painted while in the middle there was another witch’s figure all in white, which left no doubt that she’s a white witch. The White witch’s face and Vampire’s face seemed to be facing each other and that they’re looking each other’s way but Mikasa thought it just an illusion. As Beautiful as the middle painting was, the corner gave her goosebumps for its horror. Two big yellow eyes with snake shape eyelids and claws seem like they’re surrounding the peaceful part and creepy creatures were crawling in the darkness, begging for a little light of the white witch. This one, she was sure is looking straight at the white witch.  
-Looking for something?  
Mikasa took her gaze off the painting and looked at the familiar guard standing right in front of her but from far.  
Mikasa- Not really, I just wanna look around the castle, can you perhaps give me a tour? If my scent doesn’t bother, you?  
\- Yo…your scent is much weaker now… almost like you have no scent at all!  
He dared to walk closer, it wasn’t just for her scent he hesitated to go forward, he wsa mostly afraid of his master to scold him later.  
Mikasa- It’s good that it doesn’t bother any more but I’m sure every creature has their own scent so it’s ok if you…  
\- Not all creatures, Vampires don’t have any blood scents.  
He was just 2 meter away from her and stopped there cause still she had some to smell. She was a little confused of how is it possible for her to be like a vampire right then.  
Mikasa- Maybe it’s for the Allicin I had the first time…  
-It’s not…if it was Allicin, I would sense the stink of it but I don’t.  
“Have I changed into a vampire after his bite? But I don’t have any shifting symptoms then how?” She thought.  
-Vampires don’t have any blood scent because our hearts beat much slower than any creature in the world and it seems it’s not beating at all so we don’t produce fresh blood. We call it “Blood freezing” process.   
As he was explaining, unconsciously they took a stroll around the western side of the castle.  
Mikasa- But Don’t Vampires also have blood in their body?  
-We do but for the same reason as not having a blood producer, if we lose too much of it, it takes hundreds of years to regain our strength because unlike you, humans, our heart beats only 8-10 million time per year. This is what gives us all characteristics such as cold body, white skins and small need for human’s food.   
Mikasa suddenly touched her heart and thought she thought it’s beating much slower than usual but it was still much faster than what the guard said. Just like her temperature, colder than usual but still much warmer.  
Mikasa- So even without blood in your veins you can survive?  
-Yes but we lose our transformation ability and our strength. Basically a useless creature, that’s why when a vampire loses too much blood and can’t drain blood out of someone, they commit suicide.  
Mikasa- Suicide?!.... Has Levi ever lost blood to this extend?  
-No, not even once or a drop, but…don’t tell Master I said this but, there’s a rumor that says he once lost too much and he was ready to give up at his first hundred years but then a human who was close to death gave him all his blood and that’s how he survived and claimed the right of being the leader of all vampires.  
He had lowered his voice that Mikasa could hardly hear what he’s saying but she grasped the hold of it.  
-So this was the west side of the castle, I’m not allowed to stay any longer so if you please…  
Mikasa- This is the west side? I thought it’s forbidden or something.  
-None of the sides here are forbidden except for some rooms and halls.  
Mikasa- Rooms?  
-Yes, all the rooms in master’s hall and the hall itself is forbidden districts except for Petra but even she’s not allowed in Master’s room. most of the balconies as well.  
Mikasa thought that she has been to all this places he said even his bedroom and to think she was one step ahead of Petra, somehow she felt satisfaction!  
Mikasa- It was a good tour but before you leave, where’s the count? I didn’t see him around.  
\- He’s having a meeting with some of his guests he missed last night.   
The guard had a questionable look on his face and waiting to see her reaction but Mikasa showed nothing, instead inside she was embarrassed because clearly he lost the meeting because of her.  
“I never asked him to follow me…!” Mikasa convinced herself that if there’s any problem with his job it doesn’t concerns her.  
Mikasa looked all around the enormous castle as she pleased because just like the guard she met in the morning, no one dared to go close to her even with her weakened scent, most of them thought she might have left the castle with other guests.  
Levi didn’t show up for breakfast and thought he might join her for lunch but he didn’t so she decided to go and look for him, somehow she was getting mad!  
It wasn’t hard to find his office, she just had to see where everyone walks and pass cautiously! The door was half close and the yellow light of the fire and candle could be seen. Apparently vampires preferred fire lights instead of electric and modern ones or maybe they liked the warmth that’s been reminded to them with the warmth they produced.  
Mikasa tend to go inside but Levi’s conversation with another man stopped her.   
The woman- Who was the human you brought last night? Is she the mysterious White Witch…she had a peculiar scent I’ve never smelled in hundreds years?  
Levi- Why you wanna know?  
The woman- Necromancer, He’s desperately searching for her.  
Levi- And how do you know that he’s looking for her baroness?  
“Does all high class vampires possess a grand title?” Mikasa thought as the alluring figure of her caught her eyes and another interesting but bothering thought accured to her that apparently once you turn into a vampire you’ll gain a perfect body!  
Baroness- Don’t look at me like that, you know I hate to have another master, enduring you and your rules is enough for all of us...Necromancer doesn’t show his face or reveals his name to anyone up to this day except that he’s a man but in past few years he’s been killing all the possible white witches on the list of Vatican.  
Levi- Vatican? But humans aren’t aware of our existen...  
Baroness- Not all of them but Vatican, Jerusalem’s hakham and some of Islamic preachers know and they’ve been keeping us a secret for a long time, that’s why beside Necromancer they’re secretly searching for her based on a list. Before you ask me how they have a list, after her birth they did a massive research on all white witches and wizards to find some specific characteristics in them and based on that and then they narrowed down their list of all people born in that day and hour all around the world and finally created a list with 350 men and women.   
Levi- I think the list you’re talking about is in Necromancer’s possession now. Did he steal it?  
Baroness- It doesn’t really matter whether he stole it or they hand it to him, by killing the white witch both side will be happy and he had started to kill every one of those people in the list one by one until six months ago he stopped which means he found her. that’s why we must find and kill the necromancer before they find her otherwise both our side and human’s side is in danger.  
Levi- What the fuck are they thinking? Killing her instead of that bastard? He is the threat to everything, not her!  
Baroness- Human are arrogant; they think with their technologies they can destroy Necromancer after he cursed himself by killing the White witch.  
Levi- Do you have any idea where he is? We should find him.  
Baroness- No matter how far I search for him, it’s useless. Did you forget? Necromancer is the master of night creatures and we are his subordinates which means us, werewolves or witches can’t find him. I’m quite shocked by you; you can use her telepathy with Necromancer to summon him then why you…  
Mikasa was completely shocked. Once Hange and Erwin explained the situation to her, she didn’t know about this many secrets that men in power kept to themselves and yet there are really good people out there serving their God sincerely while they know only half of the truth. “How can they bear to live like that for thousands of years? Hiding and being hunted down for what they are…” suddenly Mikasa felt guilty and ashamed. She’s been thinking how cunning and vile they are but in fact they’ve been protecting themselves from humans.  
Levi- She wouldn’t search for him unless she finds her friends murderer.  
Baroness- What? That’s why she’s been neglecting us, poor dark creature? To find out who killed her friends? Tell me you didn’t agree with her!  
Levi- They died right after she realized about her true identity by a vampire, she’s just…she just feels guilty…I guess…  
Mikasa had no clear sight on Levi but behind the door without seeing his face, his tone was clearly revealing the fact that he also lost someone that he feels guilty toward.   
Baroness- Hold on a second, you said right after she realized right? What if he ordered to one of us to do that?   
Levi- You mean hypnotizing? Why would he when he could do it himself?  
Baroness- I don’t know either but you of all know that all necromancers in history always tried to hurt white witch’s soul to weaken their powers because only by the dead soul of a white witch he can take control.  
Levi- So just as you said, right after she thought of Necromancer as a real creature in this world, he sensed her and went for her. I should go and talk with her right way…  
Mikasa heard his footsteps getting close and she suddenly teleported herself to the hall.   
Her mind was a mess of thoughts, popping and hurting her head.   
“What kind of a villain this bastard necromancer is to kill Eren and Armin, the last family I had left, to break my heart and soul?”  
She looked up at the painting above and looked in the hideous eyes of necromancer there. “You have no idea what kind of witch I am… I will not fall; I will not fade but I promise that I will take your breath away.”  
Mikasa waited for Levi until dinner to come and talk about this. She prepared herself to act like she didn’t know but eventually, Levi didn’t show up for dinner as well.  
Unlike breakfast and lunch that they prepared a humble meal for her, because they usually don’t have to cook so often, the dinner time was empty everywhere.  
Right after sun set, all vampires in the castle, leave for their works. They’ve been living like normal human citizens but unlike humans, they did it in the night.  
The castle was all over empty, they had no intruder to stay guard for. For just a second Mikasa thought that though Vampire, Werewolves and Wizards and Witched consider as dark creatures but they’re living much more peacefully than so called light creatures, human.  
Mikasa searched a little around for Levi, she even checked the balcony! But he wasn’t there. The whole castle was empty and abandoned.  
“He’s avoiding me… Perhaps he regrets it… he’s not even going to tell me the truth. Was I just a pray to lure out necromancer?” and she headed straight to her room, planning on her departure when the sun comes up so no one can follow her. She decided to find necromancer by herself and face him somewhere that no one gets hurt.

-Mikasa’s room- 1 Am-

She tossed her sweater and pants away with anger. Her room was like a noble’s room with the best furniture and design. Even with the old, gothic style of the whole castle, new techs been involved at every corner. She had a widescreen tv and a large movie collection ever since humans made the first movie, all songs the same.  
A large book collection, which was set in every other rooms she visited beside the library she saw. After all they’ve been collected with thousand years of patience. She even saw some handwritten books that’s been said are destroyed in wars!  
But none of them could make her forget what a fool she made of herself.  
She changed her cloth and began to pack her belongings in the same backpack she brought along. And once she saw her scarf, she remembered Eren’s lifeless face.  
He and Armin died right after she found out her true identity and she couldn’t stop thinking they died because of her.   
Mikasa hugged the scarf and sniffed what was left of the past in the scarf that suddenly a shadow at the window scared her. She didn’t realize what is it but then two ash-blue eyes shined in the dark.  
Mikasa- Fucking hell! You scared me!  
Levi- I thought you’re past the scaring phase already.  
Mikasa- I have, you just caught me off guard...what you’re doing here?  
She was only wearing a sport bra with matching shorts and this set wasn’t one of her exclusive wardrobe, she brought it from home.  
Levi peeped at her legs and then her abs showing off her strong physic.  
Levi- There’s been a rumor that you left the castle today, I came to check if it’s true, well, apparently not.  
He was still standing in the dark, that’s why Mikasa didn’t see the relief in his trembling eyes.  
Mikasa walked to her window where he was standing straight as if it’s a safe ground with low chances of falling. She could almost reach his abdomen.  
Mikasa- Disappointed?   
Levi- That’s not what I meant... I just wondered why their bloodlust has suddenly vanished.  
Mikasa was standing very close to him that almost he could feel her breath and the look in her eyes was making him frustrated so he jumped down and walked to the fire place on the other side of the room.  
Mikasa- Maybe they got used to it.  
Levi- I don’t like it.  
She had a thought that was bothering her since morning that although what they had together was beyond her imaginations and she wanted to do it with him again but, what if it was just a game for him? What if all this time he wanted just her blood and now that he got it the deal was off?  
She suddenly felt desperate to think it was just a one-night stand but at the same time angry with herself of a fool she was. “I’ll show you I can’t be fooled and played with.” She thought.  
Mikasa- Don’t worry, I’ll leave as soon as I finish my business.  
Levi- That’s not what I meant again...I just don’t want them to get so friendly with you.  
Mikasa- I’m not a very friendly person.  
Her smirk was back on her face again. “So he’s maybe just...jealous?” She thought and walked towards him slowly.  
Levi- Yeah...I know that better than anyone now.  
Mikasa- Is that all you wanted to know? Cause from where I come, it’s not right for a man to visits a woman in her room this late at night.  
Levi- You...  
He turned to see her face while she’s saying that. In the morning when he heard she might’ve left, he was shocked and more than that, angry with himself! He kept thinking that if he could’ve controlled himself, last night’s incident wouldn’t have happened and she wouldn’t leave.   
That’s why after seeing she’s still there he had a hope that she feels the same and wants it again.  
She reached to his back as she spoke and when Levi turned to look at her, she wrapped her hands around him.  
Levi- I didn’t know you’re so respectful to common etiquettes.  
Mikasa- Not quiet...  
Her face, close to his, Levi couldn’t help but to go for a kiss. He tilted his head and bit her lips but not harsh to make them bleed, just hard enough to make her moan. The kiss made Levi’s back to hit the edge of the fire place frame. Once they broke the kiss, she her face was all red, perhaps for the warmth beating her face.  
Mikasa- I see your memory is still works.  
She kneeled and dragged her hands all the way down to his pants. He could easily push her away but he didn’t want to. It was clear what’s coming next and he was confused, to what did he owes pleasure for her to do that?  
Levi- And you’re much bolder than I recall…  
What he wasn’t aware of was that, Mikasa wanted to see his frustrated face as he did the same to her last night. She sought power as much as he did.   
Mikasa opened his zipper and button slowly to make him wait for what’s about to happen. They were close to the fireplace and the heat, touching his back was in sync with hers at the front.  
He was already hard and seeing him like that, she could tell her pantie is wet.   
Levi grabbed the fireplace’s rim to control the flames, whether it was the fireplace’s or inside him.   
It was hard for him to confess how much he’s in need and Mikasa was using his arrogance to her advantage but even she was controlling herself and tried to keep her breathing in tone.   
His arousal was throbbing in her hand as she coped his balls. Levi hissed her name and his eyes was turning. Mikasa realized something about him, that when he’s highly aroused his eyes turns red and when he loosed his control his fangs show up.  
Once Mikasa saw his eyes are turning, dragged her tongue from down his length to its tip. he groaned to the moistened line on his member.   
Levi- Wh…what the hell… are you…planning to do…ugh fuck… brat?   
She rested her head on his v-line and as she answered her breath touched his boned part.  
Mikasa- Hmm…I’m trying to figure out why you avoided me all day.  
She was playing her hand around the sensitive skin of his arousal but not touch it. Mikasa hugged her burning loin, her eyes were shouting for his touch as well but she had to see what she’s been waiting for in his bloody eyes as well.   
Levi clenched his fists on the fireplace rim and the marble in his hand cracked.  
He realized what she’s up to, to make him lose patience and he actually admired how simple she succeeds.   
The sound of crack made Mikasa to look up at him and he suddenly lift her up and she wrapped her legs around him.   
Levi- I didn’t know there will be…this kind of revenge…  
His cold breath tickled her neck. He kissed the scar he left on her neck last night.  
Her blood was pumping wild and he could clearly smell her scent from this close to her.  
Mikasa- Then let me finish your punishment…  
Levi ran and threw her on the bed, taking his shirt off.   
Levi jumped on her and tented and right when he took her shorts to take it off for her, she grabbed his wrists.  
Mikasa- I said, I’ll finish what I started shorty…  
In a blink of an eye, she changed position and pressed his back on the sheets.  
His fangs were out now and he was already drowned in lust for her strength and playful tone.  
Mikasa crawled her hand from her knees up to her shorts rim. Mikasa was performing a frustrating show for him and he was breathless of it.  
She rose on her knees and slid down her shorts with her panties accompanying it. She was dripping but didn’t waste more time. before she discards her shorts, she grabbed his length and angled it to her clit.   
They both groaned as he dug inside her. Mikasa’s head fell back as she gasped for air. Levi’s hand crawled up, down her thighs to her breasts and tore her bra apart. She was riding him with almost a fast rhythm and as he coped her breasts and played her nipples she went even faster. Levi grabbed her hips and pressed her down harshly and now she couldn’t control her voice and moaned every time his tip beat the perfect spot. It wasn’t clear which one is dominant or who’s enjoying the most but there was no question nothing ever felt right more than this.  
Mikasa bent on him and dug her nails in his chest as her moves gone slower, Levi grabbed her face, pressed her lips to his and right when they both met their orgasm he beat her lips and she mewled.  
This time her lips gone red with his small bite, he licked the blood and pecked a kiss again.  
Few minutes later, when they caught their breath, Mikasa laid beside him and Levi gave her an arm pillow.   
They’ve been laying on their sides, facing each other, Levi brushed away her sweaty hairs behind her ear and caressed her cheek. His hair was still tied but strings of hair was sticking to his forehead. “I haven’t been sweating ever since I changed...it’s interesting!” He thought as her blushed cheeks reminded him.  
Mikasa- You know, You were right this morning.  
Levi- I talk too much and I’m usually right...which one are you referring to?  
Mikasa- You don’t talk too much you curse instead...What you said about beds, they really are useful.  
Levi squeezed his eyes in doubt for a second but them remembered what she’s talking about. He smirked and pat her head and she snuggled and rested her head on his chest. Levi kept playing with her hair. Her eyes grew heavy and her eyelids purred and her lashes tickled his chest.   
Levi- Mikasa...  
Mikasa- Hmm...  
She was half asleep to the slow rhythm of his heart “But vampire’s hearr doesn’t beat like this...” she was tired but surprisingly she couldn’t sleep. She always suffered insomnia but with this level of tiredness she would fall asleep as soon as she got to her bed.  
Levi- There’s something I should tell you...you remember our deal about a drop of your blood and...  
Mikasa- I know...  
Levi- You do?!  
Mikasa- I was passing by your office and heard, about Necromancer.  
Levi- Ha, that’s what you mean... yes so you already know…  
Mikasa rose on her elbow and looked at him. Levi was resting his head on a cushion and looking up at the curls of the fabric above the bed.  
Mikasa- That’s not what you wanted to say though… what is it?   
Levi- It’s…I’m not still sure but…  
He was hesitance to whether tell her or not but even if he wanted to tell her a sudden bang sound with a sense of great power stopped him.  
Mikasa- what the heck! Did somebody break in the castle?  
Levi- I don’t know but I should go and check myself.  
He jumped out of the bed and picked up his cloth from the floor in hurry. Mikasa as well but she didn’t wear what she’s been wearing and grabbed a simple jean and shirt from her bag.  
Mikasa- Ok let’s go and che….  
Levi- No you stay here, it might be dangerous.   
Mikasa- There’s nothing I can’t take care of don’t…  
Levi- Mikasa…please, stay here.  
He had a very bad feeling and now he knew that he can’t bear to see her hurt.  
Mikasa flinched to his tone and fear in his eyes. She just nodded and mumbled an “Ok” then he left. He locked the door behind his back and the door lock sound brought her back to her sense and she ran to the door, punching and shouting for Levi to open the door but he didn’t stop on his way because he could guess what was the terrible feeling about.  
“He found her…” 

-The main Hall- 3 Am-

Levi arrived there as soon as possible and it appeared that the man standing in the middle of the all has also just arrived.  
The man- This is quite creepy don’t you think?  
Levi- Who the hell are you?  
The man- Oh you don’t know? Well I overestimated your intelligence. Huh what can I say, after all my dear White Witch is the smartest of all.  
Levi- Fuck off before I tear your spine out of you.  
The man- As wrathful as rumors say. But you should already know that you can’t defy me in anyway as I am the infamous Necromancer!  
All vampires at the castle gathered and those who been outside came back to the sudden sense of great power they felt.  
They were circling wound the man standing in the middle and once he introduced himself they all flinched except for Levi.   
Levi- Whoever you are I don’t care, leave my castle right now.  
The man- Hmm, not as hostess as I expected toward your master. Well I can be generous to you and leave but there’s someone here who belongs to me.  
Mikasa- I don’t belong to anyone and most certainly not to you.  
All heads turned to her side approaching Levi from the other side. Levi looked at her and couldn’t help but to groan as she didn’t listen.  
Levi- I said stay in your room.  
Mikasa- Have you forgot? I’m a witch, I can pass through walls and teleport.  
She granted him a fade and somehow sad smile. They knew it might be the end for them.  
The man- Oh my dear, lovely White Witch! We finally met. I must say you’re far more stunning than I imagined.  
Mikasa- And you are much more disgusting and pitiful than I thought Necromancer.  
The man- Oh come on! Let’s drop this Necromancer and White Witch formality, everyone calls me master but you may call me Floch my love.  
Levi- Dare to call her like that again and…  
Floch- And what? You attack me? I wouldn’t dare to try if I were you…  
Levi jumped to him with his reddened eyes and blood lust mood, ready to rip him apart. Floch’s eyes gone all over black like a devilish creature and rose his hand to cast a spell on him.  
“LEVI” Mikasa shouted and ran down the stairs where Levi simply jumped off but Floch has already shot his dark shadows at him. Levi knew if it hits him he’ll fall in his full control but even so he had no intention to stop. In the end, it didn’t work and right before Levi can touch him, Floch dodged with terrified and shocked face.  
Floch- How the devil is this possible?   
Even Mikasa and Levi had no idea about it but Levi didn’t show his wonder in his eyes and stood straight in front of him.  
His shirt wasn’t as neat as he always would wear and he had missed couple buttons but still with his messy appearance, he was far more lavishing than Floch.   
Floch just as Mikasa described him was “Disgusting”   
Levi- I told you, I don’t care who you are, I’m still the master of this place.  
Mikasa stopped at the middle of the stairs and once again called Levi’s name. he looked at her and assured her that he can handle it.  
Floch was looking at his hands, wondering why Levi hasn’t fall in his control as he should be. He noticed the affectionate look Mikasa and Levi exchanged.  
Floch- Oh I see; so that’s how it is?  
Levi and Mikasa’s face turned on him once again with serious look.  
Floch, as a person who already killed more than 200 men and women just to find his White Witch, he wasn’t going to back down.  
Floch- Yes; you might be safe but how about your minions?   
The dark shadows flew out of his hands once more and this time is spread all around the hall.  
Once the black fog vanished, Mikasa and Levi both gasped to what they were seeing. All vampire’s eyes around them changed. One eye orange and the other black. They were ready to attack with their fangs appearing as they all hissed.  
Floch- Take him.  
Suddenly all of them attacked Levi from everywhere. Levi had nowhere to run and they both shouted each other’s name. He called Mikasa to run and she ran the few stairs left to save him.  
A mountain of thirsty vampires, buried Levi. Even he as the strongest vampire exists couldn’t resist to this many other on him.  
Mikasa- Levi…  
She screamed his name with a voice that could tear any soul apart but Floch grabbed her arm half way and threw her away. He was strong as expected from the Necromancer. She hit the floor and the stone underneath cracked.   
Floch- I expected you come and look for me but what you did instead? You threw yourself in someone else’s arms. I thought when I get rid of those whining boys you finally come back to your senses.  
He no more had a sarcastic tone but Mikasa also didn’t let him enjoy his time for too long. Once she rose and stood in front of him, her eyes were all silver-gray and her hands ready to fight back. She looked at the mountain of monsters crawling and fighting each other. She saw Petra among them and was mad. No matter what happened between she and Levi, Petra was Levi’s most trusted person and she loved him but now she couldn’t think the person she’s trying to reach out and kill is the man she loves.  
Mikasa- You are the coward Evil in history of Necromancers. You dare to break my soul before I know who I am and now trying to take the last person I have left in my life? You bastard.  
She screamed the last word and shot a lightning at him which he simply bathed with a shadow.  
Floch- You call me a coward? Do you know how much I had to sacrifice for you? How long I suffered nightmares? I had to find you so we can get rid of all these unfaithful bugs…humans, werewolves, witches and these bats most of all. They are killing the world and once things go wrong they curse us.  
Mikasa- Killing them isn’t the solution.  
Floch- No, but it’s time for you and me to step in the light and rule over the world once again. Together as allies.   
Mikasa- You are insane.  
Floch- Insanity is what created this world, what created us, you and me. Think about it Mikasa, why there should be the purest soul once I, the evilest and darkest force exist? Isn’t it insane? You and me, fight each other again and again in different shapes and time and none of us wins.   
Mikasa- This is how it should be, darkness and light; right and wrong; black and white, otherwise everything falls apart. Just because human doesn’t believe in us anymore doesn’t means we should kill them.  
Floch’s eyes turned back to normal again and his filthy smirk on his face appeared once more.  
Floch- Wait a second, are you afraid that you’ll lose your authority? Hahaha…oh dear devil, don’t worry, once I get rid of that bug there, I’ll make you the master because you’ll be the queen of my heart.  
Mikasa tend to throw another lightning at him but a loud and strident roar froze both of them.  
Levi tore down the curtain and the first ray of sun rise, destroyed the mountain on him.   
Levi looked at all his people burning and dying in the light and those who could run coming back to their senses but he had no time to mourn for them. Petra, the only person he entrusted his secrets with, melted away in front of his eyes.   
Mikasa ran, so fast almost as fast as him and hugged him to don’t let the sun burn him. Levi wrapped his arms around her and whispered “Sun can’t hurt me anymore…”   
His voice was calm, Mikasa heard it with her heart.  
Floch watched as all his efforts vanished away and he’s gone mad again.   
Floch- You’ve got to be kidding me! How dare you steal her power to yourself?!  
Mikasa shuddered and looked at Levi, he wasn’t as shocked as her but calm and determined to finish the madness.  
Mikasa noticed though Levi didn’t burn like others but his skin was burning and leaving ashes on his back but much slower.  
Levi- Step aside Mikasa, I’m done with him and his words.  
Mikasa- No Levi…  
Levi- Mikasa you still…  
Mikasa- As the White witch it’s my responsibility.  
“And as the woman who loves you now, I must tear him apart.” She repeated the last part in her mind.

-One Month later- 

After a month passed, the dark power that covered all around the world, released the forgotten memories of Witches, Werewolves and Vampires to the humans.   
No religion could cover their existence anymore.  
Once Mikasa stroke Floch with all her will power, he tore down in pieces and died as simple as that.  
When the protector of living souls, hands hers to another, she will never die so easily and Mikasa gifted her heart and soul to Levi and Levi to her.  
It all happened in three days, the first time they met and the time they became for each other but it was in their destiny to meet and fall in love. Levi just had to wait a thousand years for her and she had to let go of her past to grasp her destiny.  
Mikasa bought a simple house in Switzerland with a pond, surrounded by trees. She knew Levi was a part of her life and she has always meant to see him. After that day, she talked to the spirits and realized that. Mikasa was the only one who could summon the wind, the earth, the water and the fire spirits. Turns out they’ve been protecting her all this time. But after all, a human and a vampire’s love was forbidden. It had one simple reason, their mortality.   
During history there’s been many stories of human and vampires who fall in love and go insane after the death of one. That’s why they agreed on banning their relationships and those who violate this one, simple rule shall be executed.   
On one autumn night, Mikasa was living in her constant dream. She was standing by the pond under the full moon. The blue mist was running among the trees and a nice breeze blew under her thin black dress.   
“Mikasa”  
She didn’t turn, she thought she’s in a dream again but couldn’t remember when she fell asleep?  
The familiar, heartwarming and deep voice called out her name once again. This time Mikasa turned her face but this time the man’s face wasn’t blurry, he had the same ash-blue, shining eyes and the dark attire and he was Levi.  
Mikasa- Yo…you? Here…. how did you…  
Levi- You can run away from anyone you like but you can’t hide from me.  
Mikasa- It seems so…  
He walked closer and stood beside her, staring at the moon’s trembling reflection on water.  
Mikasa was longing for him more than she thought. She could hear his calm breathing.   
Mikasa- It’s a shame all the good things in this world are forbidden.  
She suddenly realized that she repeated her line in her dream without realizing and what came next after was...  
Levi- Not every time…   
He turned his face, grabbed her chin and kissed her. He kissed her for all the times he thought of her and she wasn’t there.  
She was waiting to wake up but his hands, holding hers wasn’t a dream anymore. Her eyes were almost full. So her dream did come true…  
Mikasa- But it is…you are immortal and I am just a human and no matter what power I possess; I can’t live forever.  
Levi- yes but not anymore, we have a bond together now.  
Mikasa’s eyes shone, though she didn’t know what he’s talking about but it was a speck of hope to her.  
Mikasa- A bond? What do you mean?  
Levi- Remember I asked for a drop of your blood? There’s been a rumor that once a vampire tastes only a drop of the white witch’s blood, he or she will turn into a human again.  
Mikasa- You mean you’re a human now? But it can’t be, you were still a vampire once I…  
Levi- Not completely a human, I’m still a vampire but…here, grab my hand.  
Mikasa did and Levi placed her palm on his face.  
Levi- What do you feel?  
Mikasa- Your skin…it’s warm!  
Levi dragged her hand on his chest and let her feel the beating his beating heart. He couldn’t help but to smile brightly. One thing that only Mikasa has ever saw in his lifetime.  
Levi- And my heart is beating faster than it used to beat…I once again have a human characteristic but still the strongest vampire in the world and immortal. I lived for more than thousand years, hoping for this day so I can feel I’m a human again. To carry the burden of having a heart.  
Mikasa backed off. She was happy and sad at the same time. right when she thought she has what she’s been wishing for she lost it. Like a small, tender dandelion, getting lost with a simple blow.  
Mikasa- I’m glad your heart is beating like a human again, now I might hear it before the day I die comes.  
Levi- Let me finish brat…you never let me finish. What I just explained is what happened to me for having your blood but only if you gave it to me without me biting you. You have my poison running in your veins now.  
Mikasa- You mean now I…  
Levi took out his dagger and in a second and cut deep in her palm. The blood sprinkled out. She hissed to the sting of it and bent to the sudden pain but it only lasted for 20 second. Her hand wasn’t hurting anymore and when she looked at her scar with wonder, her scar was healing in a fast pace. Her parted skin was sticking together and the bleeding has stopped.  
Levi- As I gained human characteristics, now you have vampire nature; we both are still what we were and the purest at that but, with the bond we made now we are…  
Mikasa- We are one!  
She jumped in his arms and finally her tears fell on her cheeks. Levi hugged her back tightly and patted her back.  
Mikasa- How is this possible? You mean we can be together?   
They sat on their knees as they were still holding each other. Levi broke their hug and framed her face with his hands, wiped the tears off her cheeks.  
Levi- Have you heard the story of White Wizard, Dantelian and the vampire girl he fell in love with?   
She knew this story, she passed by it recklessly because back then she didn’t know it’s going to be a solution to her longing.  
Levi- He was the last of white witches and wizards before you. One day he was taking a stroll and saw a girl in pain of her changing phase. You see; the moment the transformation completes, the blood thirst is more than the one will experience and Dantelian stayed by her side and let her take his blood. No one really knows what happened to them but the book I read about this says that after living for 500 years, Dantelian released his White power for the next witch or wizard to inherit it and with his last power left, he freed their souls to the spirit realm.   
Mikasa- Where did you read about this?   
Levi- I don’t know, I read the book when I was young and human, living with my mother alone. It was hers.  
Mikasa crawled in his arms and they both stared at the moon.  
Mikasa- So in the end, we both finally grasped our destiny even though a little late.  
Levi kissed her forehead and Mikasa turned her face to kiss him back, let her heart and soul get lost in his.


End file.
